


Lieumon Day: Silence

by lilliphus (usobuki)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Warming Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usobuki/pseuds/lilliphus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collab for an old prompt- Amon and his Lieutenant decide Hiroshi Sato's house would be the perfect place for a quickie, but Amon's not exactly the quietest person. Image warning inside!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieumon Day: Silence

**Author's Note:**

> A collab for an old prompt some three odd years ago. The artist no longer has an online portfolio but we're still in touch. This piece has not been read or edited since it was written…three years ago.

______________________

 

  
“Good evening, gentlemen.” 

  
Amon and his Lieutenant gave a curt nod as they were ushered into the mansion.

  
“Mister Sato has been expecting you. This way.” The small, mousy butler bowed deeply and gestured to his side, directing the two men to a hallway on their right. He led them down the corridor past several doors until they came upon a large, finely furnished office. Hiroshi was seated at a desk in the center of the room. He motioned for his butler to close the doors behind them as they entered.

  
“Please, sit.” He said, extending his hand toward two chairs on the opposite side of the table. Amon took a seat, but his Lieutenant stood grounded behind him, arms folded behind his back. Hiroshi looked him over briefly before turning his attention to the masked man. “I believe we have business to discuss.”

  
The Lieutenant never liked these meetings. He considered himself patient, but he had his limits. Amon was an imperious man- concise and to the point, but Hiroshi always felt the need to convey pleasantries. The better part of the conversations would often consist of a bit of an awkward struggle for control of the topic: Hiroshi wishing to indulge personal matters and Amon attempting to steer the topic back to business. The Lieutenant couldn’t really blame him; the man didn’t seem to have many friends. He was probably a bit on the lonely side.

  
Still, it tested him, and he knew Amon didn’t enjoy it either. Every time they had one of these conferences, Amon would either come back to base wanting a nap or a rough fuck; it usually depended on the time of day. The Lieutenant was always happy to oblige the latter, of course. He’d come to expect it in the time they’d been together and often by the end of the meeting his body was already “prepared”, so to speak. That was, of course, given that the conversation followed its usual course. This evening however was lasting far longer than promised.

  
He tensed, listening to the men jabber on, Hiroshi complaining about his daughter’s newfound friendship with the Avatar. Amon actually seemed genuinely interested in what the other man had to say. It didn’t look like the conversation was going to end anytime soon. He listened intently, patiently awaiting a break in their speaking. _Finally_.

  
“Amon,” he spoke flatly. He stepped next to the man’s chair and into his line of sight.

  
The masked man looked up at his Lieutenant through narrowed eyes. “Yes, Lieutenant?” 

  
The older man stood stoic, face never failing to betray emotion; “you should let me tend to that wound. It’s about time the dressings were changed.” 

  
“I was not aware that you were injured,” Hiroshi chimed in, genuine concern playing in his voice. He stood and gestured to a door at the side of the room. “Please, feel free to use the restroom. There are bandages and medicine in a cabinet beneath the sink. Or if you prefer I could call my physician to come take a look.”

  
Amon glared intently as the Lieutenant bowed his head, focusing his gaze with a look that whispered ‘just play along.’ “No need, Mr. Sato,” he said, raising a hand in protest. “The Lieutenant here is perfectly capable of tending to my injuries, you needn’t strain yourself. Thank you.” He stood and made his way to the room Hiroshi had motioned to, Lieutenant trailing closely at his heels. He shut the door gently behind him and turned. “What’s this about-“ 

  
His question was cut short as the older man descended upon him ravenously, hands wrapping around his waist and lips colliding against the bit of exposed flesh below the jaw line of his mask. He gasped, running his hands down the man’s back as he allowed himself to be pushed against the counter. He arched his back off the surface, pressing his body flush against his Lieutenant as the man fingered at the buttons on his coat, undoing them one by one. “Wait-“ he whispered feebly. 

  
The Lieutenant didn’t seem to hear. He pulled the sash from around his leader’s waist and wrenched open his coat, hurriedly casting the man’s pauldrons to the side. He lifted Amon’s shirt above his chest and threw it over his head, inadvertently ripping the man’s mask from his face in the process. 

  
They were on a “look, but don’t touch” policy; they had been for quite some time. The Lieutenant was allowed to look upon his leader’s face, but he was expressly forbidden from touching it. That wasn’t the issue though.

  
“ _Not here. Not right now. Later_.” Any of the following statements would have sufficed as a command, but Amon couldn’t bring himself to speak a single one. Somehow the prospect of doing this in such a semi-public space where they could be caught was messing with his ability to form coherent thoughts. He bit back a moan as his chest and stomach were ravaged with an onslaught of kisses and small bites, gasping in relief as his pants were pulled down past his hips. The cold air melding with the warmth of his skin only served to cause his already hardening erection to stiffen further. 

  
Amon groaned in dismay as his Lieutenant broke away without warning. He felt oddly exposed in this light. It had been months since the first time his partner had seen his face, but in the rare occurrence it did happen the other man would always ask permission, and it was always within the confines of the bunker; dimly lit as it were. This forceful and brutish behavior was a development he rarely saw in the man. It turned him on more than he'd care to admit. 

  
The Lieutenant grinned, pulling away from his superior as he reached into his pocket. “I have something for you.”

  
Amon did not answer, merely clenching his jaw in suspicion.

  
The older man extracted a small tube, holding it up to eye level. “I think you'll enjoy it,” he said as he poured a generous amount into his palm. He knelt down and ran a slender finger up the underside of Amon's length teasingly then gripped him, stroking, coating his flesh with the substance as he lapped up the bead of pre-cum forming at the tip. Amon was forced to hold his breath as another moan threatened to escape him. There was something _unusual_ about this particular lubricant. 

  
“Turn around,” the Lieutenant purred. He stood, and without waiting for confirmation, grabbed the other man's waist and spun him about. He promptly applied more of the substance to his fingers, coating them liberally, and then tucked the tube back into his pocket.

  
Amon caught his reflection in the mirror as he was pivoted. The scars on his face were hideous, not to mention uncomfortable. He didn’t enjoy having to wear them every day, but the mild discomfort was a small price to pay against the fear of having his mask ripped off and exposing him as a fraud. He hated them, but his Lieutenant always made a point to tell him how beautiful he thought they were.

  
The Lieutenant thrust a finger inside the younger man and moved it about, coating him in the thick gel. Amon grasped at the counter attempting to steady himself as his hips pushed back into the touch. He let out an unwilling gasp as a second finger entered him. The lube that covered his cock had begun to warm slightly causing his arousal to twitch, weeping as the fingers inside of him curved. He drew in a sharp breath of air as the Lieutenant inserted a third finger, stretching him.

  
“Oh…what…what is that-“ Amon asked through a loud moan. The substance began to tingle as it warmed, causing him to buck up against the counter.

“Quiet,” the older man whispered into his ear. “You don’t want to get caught, do you?”

  
Amon bit his lip hard, drawing blood as the fingers were retracted. The Lieutenant unzipped his pants and moved into place. He gripped Amon by the waist as he pushed in slowly, moving in mere centimeters at a time.

“Oh, _spirits_!” Amon cried out, jerking forward and hitting the counter so hard the mirror shook.

  
The Lieutenant wanted desperately to wrap his hand around his leader’s mouth to quiet him, but there was that pesky “don’t touch” rule. He looked around until he laid eyes upon Amon’s sash that had managed to pile itself neatly on the counter. He picked it up and tied it around the other man’s mouth, just in time to hear a knock at the door.

“Is everything alright in there?” Hiroshi bellowed from the other side of the door. “I heard a scream. Is the injury that bad? Would you like me to call an ambulance?”

  
Another deep moan passed Amon’s lips as the Lieutenant pushed in firmly to the hilt in one swift movement, but the gag caught most of the noise. He shut his eyes tightly and dropped his head.

The older man paused, panting slightly until he caught his breath. “We’re fine, Mr. Sato,” he called out, trailing a finger down Amon’s neck, grinning as he felt the man shiver beneath his touch. He looked into the mirror at his leader’s pained expression then down to his throbbing member. “This won’t take long.”

  
 “Alright. Let me know if you need anything.”

  
 He waited until he heard the footsteps fade away and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Amon’s shoulder as he began thrusting slowly. The gel he’d used to coat the younger man was beginning to get to him. The tingling sensation reverberated through his body, making him harder than he’d ever thought possible. Amon was feeling it too. His neglected member was swollen and the beads of pre-cum were dripping down his length.

  
 “Look at yourself,” the Lieutenant whispered into the other man’s ear.

 Amon shook his head and balled his hands into fists against the counter, digging his nails into his palms.

 The Lieutenant picked up his pace and laced his fingers in the younger man’s hair, pulling his head back roughly.

  
 Amon choked back a sob as he caught his reflection. His eyes were red as they welled with tears. He threw an arm out to brace himself against the mirror, struggling to keep his balance as his knees began to weaken. He’d been reduced to a wreck of incoherent shouts and screams of pleasure, all of which were muffled by the sash around his lips.

 

  
He couldn’t take this torture anymore. The Lieutenant thrust behind him relentlessly, pushing heat against the bundle of nerves inside of him. He wrapped his hand around himself and began stroking. With every movement of his wrist, the sensation of the lubricant intensified. It was too much. 

  
He finished within seconds, crying out into the cloth as he spilled himself onto the counter in front of him. He clawed at the mirror, fingers desperately searching for something to grasp as his legs threatened to give out.

  
Amon grew tighter with every spasm that overtook him. The Lieutenant sensed the weakening in the man’s posture and wrapped an arm around his chest, holding him in place. He leaned forward and bit down into his leader’s shoulder, stifling a moan as his orgasm hit him.

  
 Several moments passed until he regained his composure. He sighed and pulled away, releasing his hold on the younger man. He trailed a finger over the marks where he’d bit down, then leaned forward and kissed them apologetically. “Sorry. I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

  
 He grabbed a nearby towel off the rack beside him and cleaned them both off gently before tossing it into the sink. He finished tucking himself back into his pants and grabbed Amon by the waist, spinning him around. The gag around his mouth was soaked through with saliva, and his face was streaked with tears. The Lieutenant untied the sash, taking care not to touch him and leaned in, placing a quick, small kiss atop his lips. Amon let out an exhausted laugh and allowed his Lieutenant to help him dress.

  
 “We should get going.”

  
 Amon nodded and wiped a tear from his eye, then replaced his mask. He straightened his shoulders, gathering his composure before exiting the room.

  
 Hiroshi looked up from his desk abruptly. “Did everything go alright?”

  
 “Yes.” Amon was thankful for the mask as he attempted to steady his voice and expression. “Mr. Sato, thank you for your time but it’s late, we really should be going. I hope everything works out with your daughter.”

  
 Hiroshi nodded, “I understand. Thank you, gentlemen; it’s always a pleasure. I’ll have my servant show you out.”

  
 The men were escorted out of the mansion and back to their car. Amon had arranged for another driver this evening. He preferred his Lieutenant travel with him in the back seat, rather than have the man double as a chauffeur. He sat down and leaned over. “I don’t know what that was,” he whispered, resting a hand on the other man’s leg, “but please tell me there’s more.”

 

The Lieutenant grinned and kept his gaze forward, wrapping an arm around his leader’s shoulder. “Of course there is.”


End file.
